The Unexpected Life
by First Death
Summary: Adopted from CV broken-hearted girl: When Rose is transferred to St. Vlad's as a guardian, will feelings arise in old friends. What's separating them is the fact that he's now married to Tasha. Will they be unfaithful or will Dimitri lose her once again.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

_**Okay, another story!:)**_

_**Rose and Lissa did NOT leave the academy.**_

_**Lissa's family is not dead.**_

_**Rose didn't have extra training with Dimitri.**_

_**Rose and Dimitri didn't sleep together.**_

_**Rose hasn't fallen for Dimitri, YET.**_

_**Well lets just say a lot of things from the series didn't happen.**_

_**Also sometimes the characters might not act or do stuff they'd normally do.**_

I don't own the Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

I got on the jet, looking back at a crying Lissa.

After graduation I had been assigned to be her guardian, but now they were transferring me. I tried arguing, fighting, everything to stay with Lissa, but the queen wouldn't take no for an answer. So now I was being sent to St. Vladimir's Academy. There had been a Strigoi attack and they now needed more guardians.

I had spent most of my life at the academy. My mom had left me there when I was younger, kind of abandoning me. And my father, well, let's just say I don't know who he is.

Lissa's parents lived at court, so when we were still in school, Lissa hardly saw them. The only family she had at the academy was her older brother Andre.

Lissa and I had been practically sisters, now we were departing.

Lissa had started dating Christian Ozera. I didn't like him and he didn't like me, but we've gotten used to each other. He makes her happy and keeps her safe so I leave them alone.

Most people didn't like him because of his parents, they turned Strigoi by choice.

I wasn't leaving Lissa by herself; she still had another guardian, my friend Mason. I trusted him, out of all the guardians, I'm glad it has him.

The jet finally took off; Lissa was getting smaller and smaller until I could no longer see her. My eyes started getting watery but I blinked so I wouldn't cry. I hardly cried, I wasn't going to do it now.

The flight seemed to take forever, but then I finally arrived. I waited a minute for them to open the door. When they did the first person I saw was Dimitri Belikov. He was the best guardian I knew, and he was so hot! He looked the same since last time I'd seen, which was two years ago. I looked him over and noticed he looked about the same. He is 6'7", has brown eyes, his hair was brown, a few shades lighter than mine and to his shoulder, and he had tanned skin. But then I noticed alittle difference, on his left hand, forth finger was a wedding ring. I hadn't even known he was married, when I still went to the academy he was single.

"Hello, Guardian Belikov." I say trying to sound professional.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway, how are you?" he says with a small smile on his face.

"Well, I'm okay. Better than I was when I found out I was being transferred." his smile turned to a frown.

"Yes, but at least your charge was still alive when you left." I saw a flash of sadness in his eyes.

"Umm . . . Where's Guardian Petrov?" I say after a moment of silence.

"She had to go to a meeting." he said.

"Well I need to find my room-"

"That's what I'm here for, they said I'd need to show you around and help you out since it's been a while since you've been here." I nodded him and followed him.

The walk to guardian dorm was really quiet; I couldn't help but sneak a few peeks at Dimitri.

"When did you get married?" I asked him trying to make small talk.

"Some time after you graduated." he said.

"Who's the lucky lady?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Do you remember Christian's aunt?"

"Oh yeah, Tasha? The one with a scare on her cheek?" I asked trying my best not to sound mean with the last part. He didn't seem bothered by the comment.

I had met Tasha when she went to visit Christian. She seemed really nice, but for some reason I had a bad feeling about her.

"Yeah, her." He said. You'd imagine him smiling and looking happy, but he wasn't. It seemed as if, he . . . didn't love her. But why would he marry her if he didn't love her? Before I could ask any more questions we arrived to what I think is my room. "Well here we are. If you ever need anything, I'm right here." He said, and he literally was. My room was right next to his.

"Okay thanks." I said and walked inside my room with my stuff. It had a full size bed, a night stand next to it; a drawer with a mirror, a door that led to what I thought was a bathroom, a mirror closet, and a desk with a computer.

I started unpacking my clothes first; I had a lot of clothes thanks to Lissa. We'd go shopping very often. Now I didn't even know when the next time I'd see her was.

After I finished I had nothing to do so I decided to go to the gym. I changed into some shorts, a sports bra, and comfortable shoes. I wasn't quite sure where it was, but I didn't want to bother Dimitri about it.

Ten minutes after I walked around, I found the gym. It was about five, so there probably wouldn't be any body inside. I opened the door and saw I was wrong, inside was Dimitri. I decided to stretch before I did anything. I went to the rugs you usually spar on, I guess Dimitri thought I wanted spar because he came toward me.

"Hey Rose, do you want to spar?" he asked.

"Uh, sure." I was pretty scared, I mean who wouldn't be if they were about to spar against Dimitri Belikov? We got in a fighting stance and started circling each other. I waited for him to make the first move. He went for a punch to my face, but I easily blocked it. I tried kicking him in the stomach but he pushed my foot away. I punched him on the shoulder because he moved, so it probably hurt me more than him. He took that as an advantage and kicked me in the stomach. I fell and he went on top of me and supposedly stabbed me. Our eyes locked then, and I saw how nice they were for being brown. We just stared at each other, he was still on top of me. Then he brought his face closer to mine, and then he kissed me. It was soft, as if not sure at my reaction. I started to kiss him back, but then with impossible speed pulled away and was about five feet away from me.

_**Should i go on?**_

_**Give up?**_

_**Please review and tell me!**_

_**If I don't get enough reviews, I won't go on.**_

_**So its really important that you review!**_

_**("_CVBHG_")**_

P.S. I didn't reread this story!

So sorry about all the mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2: Drinks Make You Forget

**This chapter is for 'unknown' yes it was enough positive feedback.**

It had been a week since the incident in the gym with Dimitri, and I had not seen him since. It was clear as daylight that he was avoiding me but I was also avoiding him. I hadn't even told Liss about the kiss. She's developed a habit of calling me everyday at my midnight, which was starting to make me look like a zombie.

"Hathaway! Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Stan scowled.

" Not a single one." I replied, always willing to fuel his anger. I mean you could see his veins compulsing. I wonder if I tapped one whether it would explode or not.

"You better learn to tune down your attitude, Miss Hathaway. It'll get you in a lot of trouble with the Royals now that you're an official guardian." He muttered before stalking away.

"Asshole."

"He's right though Rose." I turned to see Alberta coming up on my left.

"I don't give a damn. Besides if he's rude to me I'll just be rude back. He knows I'm an official guardian, he said it himself, but he still addresses me as Miss Hathaway. I mean what's with that." The words seemed to flow from my mouth as if in a race to get out.

"It's his way of dealing with troublesome students. You know that as well as I do." She laughed as we headed for the perimeter of the campus. I'll tell you this once, guardian shifts suck.

"I'm beginning to wonder how long he's been teaching here."

With a quick goodbye we both headed in separate directions and began to walk to perimeter looking for anything that's not supposed to be there. I'd gotten lucky having two night shifts and one daylight shift (human time) each week. This was my daylight shift and I was bathing in the suns warmth when I heard some high-pitched giggles. Gotcha. I, ever so quietly, slipped towards the giggles and finale burst through the trees surprising the five students. Two girls and three boys, all dhampris. **(? Don't know who to spell it sorry?)**

"Boo!"

Their reaction was sooooo funny; I swear the blonde boy pissed himself. The empty vodka bottles were all the proof I needed that they'd been drinking.

"Come on. Kirova's office for all of you." Their faces; priceless.

After they handed over the three-vodka bottles left over I escorted them to the principles office, all to familiar with it myself. Luckily I wasn't the one listening to Kirova's lecture. Though I felt sorry for them I knew they had been doing the wrong thing and if they had any Moroi with them they'd all be dead if I was a Strigoi.

"Guardian Hathaway, are you going to get that?" the receptionist said.

"Huh." She inclined her head towards the pocket on my jeans and only then dead I hear the incessant busing. _Ring, ring…_

"Ring." I couldn't help myself.

"Hell-oooo, Rosie-Posie. How ya doing?"

"Spark-star. I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss your sarcastic mouth."

"As I do yours, as I do yours. Any-hoo, I was wondering if…" he seemed almost uncertain whether continue or not.

"Don't worry Pyro I won't tell anyone your secret and your only dating Liss to make Andre jealous." I whisper yelled making the receptionist look at me strange. Well, I just showed her how nice my middle finger was looking today.

"Rose!"

"Okay okay. What you want?"

"Well…um…you now how Mrs. Dragomir holds that annual lunch thing. It's coming up and I need your help to find something to wear."

I didn't even try to hide my laugh with a cough as I headed to the guardian dorms. "What? Why don't you just ask Liss? She'd be more than happy to help you, though she'd be happier with the clothes off as well as hers."

"Ew. It's just wrong you know that much about my sex life. But any-hoo you know how Lisa gets. First it's the shirt, then jacket, the shoes, cufflinks…"he trailed off knowing I'd got the point.

Did you know even if your looking in front when your walking while talking on the telephone you still don't see things in your path. I walked straight into a hard wall, not wall chest. A hard and incredibly high chest that belonged to a certain Russian. The impact sent me down and down I would have gone if two strong arms hadn't grabbed me.

"Rose! Rose you still there? Is it a yes or no? Rose."

"Yeah, what. Oh yes sure. Bye." Hanging up before he replied. My gaze traveled up the chest in front of me until my eyes were met with two deep dark brown ones. The difference was these eyes were stormy and hostile. Totally different from what I knew them as. For a moment I thought I saw them change to something else, something softer, something kinder but that something vanished just as quickly as it had come. "Hey, what wrong?"

"Nothing." Was Dimitri's curt reply as he suddenly released my arms and marched away.

"Dimitri." I called but he was already disappearing from my vision. Man he was fast.

Turning around I stuffed my phone in my pocket and picked up the vodka bottle lying hazardously on the soft grass but not before noticing one was missing. Now I knew why teachers always had a full stash of alcohol. You confiscate it, you keep it.

I kept walking but was no longer heading to my dorm but somewhere else. Somewhere undecided just yet. I found myself in the church of all places. Father Andrew was no where to be found so I just lay down of one of the front pews, opened the vodka and drunk away gazing up to the gold angels painted on the ceiling. One bottle later I was reciting the words to my favourite book. First Death by Rebecca Forrester. It was the bit where Sophia was listening in as Christian (ironic huh) was yelling at Isobel because he thought she was cheating on him but you find out she was actually questioning Jason why he was besotted by Sophia when he'd hardly met her, or so she though.

"Why? Why would you do something like that to me? I thought…I thought you loved me."

"'What the hell are you talking about. I do love you, I love you so so much."

"Yeah right. You're just saying that. Who is it Gabriel? Zander? Jason even. Oh god its Jason isn't it I should of guessed earlier I mean you keep glancing at him in class."

"Christian Eric Romeo. You listen to me. I am not cheating on you with your brother or anyone for that matter. I love you. You. Not Jason or anyone else." Isobel/me yelled. "Besides haven't you noticed how besotted by Sophia Jason is."

"What are you doing here?" Jason line hung in the air but it was not me who had uttered it.

"Dimitri." My sensing awakened from their alcohol-induced state of numbness. Though my brain remained foggy. "Why did you kiss me?" The second the words left my mouth I regretted them.

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. A week ago in the gym."

"It would be best for both of us if we just forgot that mistake, Miss Hathaway. Your forgetting I'm a married man, it clearly meant nothing to me." I don't know why it caused me so much pain as he said those words I knew were true. But really he didn't feel any of the care I'd felt.

"It's Guardian Hathaway." I said coldly standing up and leaving the empty vodka bottle where I'd dropped it an hour ago. "Besides I've already forgotten that thing that happened in the gym as it was an obvious mistake." I snarled and the word 'thing' sounded like the most revolting thing ever. Not looking back I ran, not knowing where I just ran. I wanted to cry, to be able to let out this sadness and frustration as Liss said but I couldn't. No tears came, they never did.

Back in my room I flopped onto the bed exhausted and already drifting into a light sleep. After taking a gulp of vodka, of course. My dreams filled with swirling colours and a golden light. Spirit. Later that night I was woken by a door slamming near by and muffled Russian curses as something fell to the floor. But I knew I couldn't do anything. I didn't dare move just listen as Dimitri stumbled around his room. There were a couple of bangs as furniture hit the floor but I could tell he was fine. But then the noise stopped and there was silence.

The silence was broken by a sob. A heart-wrenching sob. And soon one sob turned to two and to turned to three.


	3. Chapter 3: At least don't get caught

**You guys get me to 35 reviews and I promise to update that day or the next. LoL, Becca. **

"Humph."

"Rose don't be like that I'm sure they didn't mean to." Liss pleaded on the other end of the line.

"Oh yeah. Andre and him probably planed this whole thing." I mean come on it wasn't my fault that whenever those two got together something terrible would happen and this time it happened to me. "Really I mean it's bad enough they've now not leverage to taunt me but they didn't need to send me pictures." I moaned, it wasn't fair.

I'd wondered why Andre and Flame Boy hadn't been at the runway to see me off when I left and now I knew why. They'd been hauled up on my bedroom where earlier they had found my secret stash of chocolate glazed doughnuts. So this morning when I'd come in and checked my email after my shift, I found only one new email. After I opened it I was assaulted by images of Andre and Christian sitting on my floor, faces smeared with chocolate glaze and half eaten doughnuts hanging out of their hands and mouths. Bitches.

"Rose, I promise you that if you can get over it I will buy you a months worth of doughnuts." Lisa laughed, trying to convince me to stop hating her boyfriend and brother.

"You do know I'll eat them all in like a week."

"Yes, I do know. So what are you wearing to mum's annual luncheon?"

"I don't kn…" I started but she cut me off.

"Good, Mum and I went shopping yesterday and I brought you this cute little blackish number, I know it may not be what you used to wear but there are lots of royals coming and I don't want them saying things about you. Oh, I got a white dress as well, I'm think Christian will really like it on me." she said in such a rush I struggled to understand her. I will say this once and once only; Liss is a fashion fanatic.

**(Pics on profile. Please PM me if the links do not work.)**

"I think he would perfere it off you." I said as a smile covered my mouth, once I walked in on them doing it on the dining room table, I refused to eat there for three months until Mrs. Dragomir brought a new one. Seriously those two went at it like rabbits.

"Hey is that my Rosetta on the line giv'er here?" a booming voice yelled on the other end.

"Andre I'm talking to Rose now you can wait your turn." Lissa's voice was faint so I guessed she was holding it away from her mouth. "Hey! Arhh, stop please stop. Ahh! Here, here talk to her I'll call her back another time."

"Heelloo, Rosetta. I suppose you've checked your email by now. Hey I think these still some glazing on my lips. Mmm! That tastes soooo good." Andre teased.

"Damn you bitch wait until I tell Mum what you did." Yeah I called Mrs. Dragomir mum as she was the person most like a parent for me. "I'll get you back, I swear it."

"Of course you will. Hey I gotta go dinners ready. Bye bye sweetie."

I was about to say bye but the line had already cut off. I was about to open my door when it swung open and hit me in the nose. "Arhh, Jesus Christ."

"OMG, I'm sorry I should have knocked."

"Meredith?" I asked, looking up at the young guardian standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rose. I'm sorry really. I was just coming to say hi and ask a favor." She said in that shy voice of hers.

"Ask away?"

"You sure I mean you probably should go get your nose checked now."

"Well I have to supervise a detention class now but my student has gotten it a bit of a hicks and has ended up in the infirmary and I need to go check up on her so I was wondering…" I cut her off with a cool voice.

"If I would watch the class for you. Of course I will Mer, what room is it?"

"Stan's class room. OMG thank you thank you so much." She yelled over her shoulder as she turned and ran back down the corridor.

Thankfully my nose wasn't bleeding and there was no serious damage so I headed straight for Stan's classroom. Once there I did a quick scan of the room a habit I have picked up like all the other guardians. There were the dhampirs I had caught in the woods all sitting together, two Moroi girls playing with their hair and a Moroi boy sitting at the front of the room by himself, his hands surrounded in water. I went and sat down in Stan's chair plonking my feet of his desk. I had made sure they were covered in mud for this exact purpose.

"Who do we have here today?" I muttered picking up the role.

"Kelly B. Lazar." **(A/N I mean no offense to anyone with these two girls names, they are based off a couple of really mean girls at my school.) **The blonde Moroi girl flicked her hand, "Verona Voda."

"It's V.V. actually." The black haired Moroi girl said.

"Yep, because your always willing to open your legs to any person of the male species." The Moroi boy said turning to face 'V.V.'.

"Any male apart from you." Nancy snickered.

"Alright, alright sluts. Back to the role…" I said casually keeping in a silent laugh at the girls' faces. "Linda McDougal."

"Hey."

"Thomas Schmidt."

"Here missy."

"I'm sure you don't want another detention _Tommy_." I sneered.

"No Miss." He muttered bowing his head.

"Kendra Ho."

"Here."

"Blake Maxwell."

"Present."

"Wilfred Kent."

"I prefer Will, if you may miss." A dark haired dhampir boy said entering the classroom. "Sorry I'm late."

"Never mind, sit down wherever. Nate Andrews." The last dhampir boy raised his hand. "And last but no least, Damon Rinaldi. Hey, there isn't any chance you know Mia Rinaldi."

"Yeah actually she's my older sissy." The loner Moroi boy said.

"Huh, she never mentioned you to me." No one spoke after that and it was getting really boring so… how should I say this. I gave 'V.V.' another detention for a good reason. I am sooo bored but then I found a bottle of superglue in one of the desk draws. After that I proceeded to glue everything on the desk to the desk. It was a pretty lame prank but it sure as hell would piss Stan off. Thirty minutes later it was time for everyone to go his or her separate way. "Well ladies and gents I hope you have learned a valuable lesson today. Do not do things that will get you in trouble. Well at least don't get caught after you do them."

**This chapter is for all my faithful readers and reviewers:**

**JosefineShield, gopherluv and ****sunayna4sho ****(HOW YA GUYS GOING? ;D), ****Sarah, D. Kelly, LexiSoulsister, anonymous, XxDeadlyBlackRosexX, AlexaAngel, 'unknown', Shaymeon Ivashkov, natalycisneros, lalala123, Alex, cg24, MelanieRoseHathaway, Cherrygirl320, britanny, damon, richa, nancy, veronica, Lexa, machee, Cinderella Adriana and my first reviewer for this story clair95.**


	4. Chapter 4: In The Embrace

**Thanks to Josefineshield and ****clair95 and all my other two time and three time reviewers and all u newbies. This time it is 45 reviews for a new UD. Soz, I didn't UD earlier I had a school exam I had to work on.**

Urg. God damn it why can I get this right. Yeah, I was stuck in the library stacking books. How I don't know? Okay I kind of do, I had turned up late to the guardian meeting so Stan gave me a community service thing at the library. I didn't know guardians could get community service.

Looking down at the next book in my hands I realized it was a western and needed to go in the other wing of the library. Setting the other books down I dordled off down the quiet isle. I had been playing with the cover when I was assaulted with the stench of alcohol. Turning the corner in to the western fictions I found a figure slumped on the floor. I squatted down to their height and brushed some here away from their face so I could see it properly.

"Dimitri?" Brown met brown as he looked up into my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I! Urgh. My head." He groaned.

"How much did you drink?" my voice was quizzical.

"Four maybe five bottles."

"Four maybe five bottles! Are you serious?" I exclaimed loudly.

"Shh." Both Dimitri and the passing librarian shhed me.

"I need to get you out of here before you get in trouble. Come on." I said wrapping my arm around his large waist. It wasn't that he was fat, quite the opposite actually. I swayed a little as he let most of his weight go on me but I recovered quickly and we shuffled out into the cool fresh air. I am soo glad that it is past curfew. He lead/pulled me towards the front door but I knew if we went in through there, we both would get in a lot of trouble. "Dimitri we can't go in through there. You'll be in so much trouble."

Going around the back as not to be detected you can be sure I got the fright of my life when I spotted a figure pressed against the wall.

"Holy crap." I yelled and they sprung apart.

"Shh." Dimitri muttered practically unconscious.

"Rose?" the figure muttered.

"Eddie. Oh thank god it's just you, wait, what are you doing out here?" I asked but I got my answer as soon as the words left my mouth. A little head popped out from behind him.

"Hey Rose." Mia said stepping fully out from behind Eddies looming figure.

"Hi Mia, you guys I'd love to stay and chat and find out 'bout what was happening before we came but I have to get this guy inside before anyone sees him." I said and started walking towards the door Mia had conveniently for me.

"Is that Guardian Belikov?"

"Yep."

"Wow, I've never seen him so…so, well so ungaurdian like."

"I know neither have I."

It was hard but I managed to sneak both of us into the guardian dorms but soon I had him layed down on his bed asleep. Well I thought he was asleep until I went to leave and his hand shot out, wrapping itself around my wrist.

"Please. Don't." his eyes fluttered close before flickering open again. "Don't go."

In that moment I do not know what possessed me to lay down next to him. He was a married man for Christ sake. But I did and soon I found myself drifting off into oblivion. Though just before I was truly gone, I felt something heavy drape itself around my waist pulling me closer to a firm chest. I know it sounds wrong but in that's moment laying in the embrace of a married man, I was at peace.

**I know, I know kind of weird and short but I need a few chappies before I get to the best part. Remember 45 reviews or no UD.**


	5. Chapter 5: One Last Glance Back

**Thanks you all of my beloved readers and reviewers. I see I am no match for your awesome reviewing skills but this time you need to get me to 70 reviews for an update!**

Two warm arms wrapped around me. Sue me but I will admit that I did pretend to be for a while. I did not dare to move as I felt feathery touches running up and down my bare arms. And it was a good thing, they arms moved further on their exploration of my body, wrapping and my back and drawing me closer. I shifted a little as something hard was pressed against my side; at this slight movement the arms froze then recoiled sharply.

I winced unconsciously, as the bed next to me lifted as the weight that was holding it down moved. Furniture it the floor, bottles smashed, but I remained still. Minutes later I knew the whole room would be trashed. The bed dipped low again and I felt the arms wrap around me but then they lifted me up, I felt him carry me out of his room and into the hall the into what I assumed was my room. The arms laid me down but did not recoil as I shifted this time just wrap more firmly around me. I felt his warm breathe fan over my face as he got closer and closer and closer. Until his lips pressed against mine in a long loving kiss. But then he was gone and I was left all by my self in my cold room.

I didn't bother moving, I just laid there all day. Well for an hour before I got ready for the new day. Mia had agreed to meet up with me in one of the old lounges in the guardian dorms to tell me all about her and Eddie, as my shift wasn't until tonight.

"Hey." She practically yelled jumping into my arms.

"Good to see you to." I said squeezing her tightly. "So what's up with you and Eddie?" I questioned, pushing her down into my interrogation chair.

"Straight to the point aren't you. Well if you must know, Eddie was assigned here straight after you guys graduated and I still had a year left and he offered to teach me some defense moves and we got to now each other better and one thing led to another and we have been together since then." She spilled in one big rush.

"That is a lot of _and's._ Oh Mia I am so happy for you. The both of you." I corrected as Eddie appeared at the door and knelt down next to her, snatching his hand in hers.

"Well you better be because…" Eddie turned so both him and Mia were facing each other. I got up and went over to the lights, they were those cool ones were you could choose how bright they were, and turned it down so the room was black except for the patch were Mia sat with Eddie. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a single white rose, her favourite. He handed it to her with one command. "Open it." And she did pulling back the petals one at a time.

"He loves her, he doesn't, he loves her, he doesn't…" I muttered softly.

"Oh my god!" the breath left her as she found the amazing diamond engagement ring inside. It was beautiful; white gold with a large oval diamond in the centre with to pear diamonds either side.

"Here look." Eddie said slipping the ring off the rose and turning it so the she could see the inscription on the under side of the band; _You And Me Forever_. "Will you, Mia Rinaldi, the most wonderful woman in the world do me the honor of being my wife?"

Her head started bobbing as she struggled for words. "Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes. YES!" she yelled throwing her head back and her arms around his neck. All the guardians and Moroi that had snuck in started cheering, yelling and screaming.

"Oh trust me I am, I am." I muttered laughing as he spun her around the room. My gaze traveled around the room, all the smiling faces. Except one. I was taken aback, who would not be happy for the joyous new couple.

Their face was twisted into a mask of, agony, jealousy and livid anger. There was no life in the deep dark brown eyes, their lips frozen in a straight line. I continued to stare, confusion laced over my own features, I guess they felt my stare because they glanced up and met my gaze. Dimitri. I went to step forward, to apologize, but he shoved past the guardian next to him and out the door into the corridor. I longed to go after him and find out what was upsetting him so but I also knew my friends needed me here to congratulate them.

Though, I knew my friends would understand, I thought as I slipped out after him. The corridor was dimly lit, as a few bulbs had gone out, nevertheless I could still see him, slumped against the wall, his head bowed in between his knees, his hands fisted in his gorgeous brown hair. Carefully I trudged down the corridor until I was beside him, where I slid down the wall next to him. To my upmost surprise he did not up and leave, no instead he wrapped his arm around my waist drawing me close.

"I am sorry Rose. I did not mean to take advantage of you. For forcing myself on you." He whispered solemnly. "Both times."

It took me a moment to contemplate and reply though I knew I had the answer straight away. Slipping my hand under his chin I tried to look him at him properly but he just cast his eyes to the ground. "Dimitri look at me. You didn't take advantage of me or force yourself upon me any of the times. It was all willing, I kissed you willingly, and I laid with you willingly. It was my choice."

"Why?" he questioned me but it was more like he was asking himself. "Why would you want to kiss me? I'm married, not even my wife..."

_Because I love you, I always have_. The unwanted thought ran through my head. No, I haven't thought like that in a while, I had promised myself not to. "Because you are an amazing person Dimitri. Your kind, thoughtful, loving, respectful. That's way I let you kiss me, why I want you to kiss me."

"Kind. Thoughtful. Respectful. Roza you're kidding yourself. I am a drunken, violent man, who struggles to control himself around you. Who doesn't want to control himself."

"Then don't." The look he gave me as the words left my mouth was nothing but surprise. But as I leant forward brushing my lips against his it changed to lust. His arms snaked around me waist pulling me onto his lap before they fisted in my hair and mine in his.

"I." _Kiss_. "Always." _Kiss_. "Loved." _Kiss_. "Your." _Kiss_. "Hair." He gasped out between frantic kisses.

"Ah-ha."

Our kisses became more passionate; you could practically run your fingers through it in the air as if it were beautiful silky hair. Just like the one my fingers were tugging on now. He pushed us up from our joint spot on the floor and I rapped my legs around his waist to keep myself at an easy kissable level. We spun and he pressed me hard against the wall as my fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt. It was almost off when the door to the lounge slammed open and we jumped apart, both into the shadows the broken lights cast. The people swarmed out all swaying a little, Mia and Eddie the last to leave wrapped up in each other. They disappeared as quickly as they appeared, taking Dimitri with them. I had turned to the spot where he had landed from our jump but it was empty turning back I saw his massive form disappear around the corner with one last glance back at me.

**Again this chappie is for all my readers and reviewers, new and old. **

**+_+, L.o.L Becca!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting

**Hello my lovely minions, how r u all. Great well that's great. Hey guess what? Here is your Update as u know I strive for reviews, so get me to umm what do u think, lets try 85. And remember if I get over I will UD straight away. This chappie is for LexiSoulSister; she reviewed and got u guys your review. #_# & *-* BS & LS. Yay! Hey I have decided to make polyvore pics for some of my chaps and stuff, links will be on my profile. I also know this chapter is really sucks I just can not wait to get to the good stuff sorry, !**

**Oh and do u guys want me to do a Dimitri P.o.V before the good stuff?**

I slept in a cold bed after Mia and Eddie's engagement, missing Dimitri's warm arms. I woke early, earlier than normal, and ran straight to the gym. Once there I took my frustration out on anything in sight, three dummies and two punching bags later I realized for the first time I had an audience.

Two of the boys from the detention class I supervised were standing in front of some set out sparring mats, both wearing gloves, shirtless and sweaty. What surprised me though was that one of them was a Moroi, Damon, Mia's younger brother.

"Wow." The word slipped from the dhampir boy's lips breathlessly.

"Umm, thanks?" I muttered utterly confused as to why they were here and why I didn't notice them before. _Because you were to busy thinking of Dimitri's kisses. _Damn, I really needed to stop thinking like that. "Hey what are you two doing here this early?"

That seemed to snap them out of their frozen state, they both glanced at each other then back at me. "Please don't tell on us, Damon just wants to know how to defend himself if there is another attack and there are no guardians with him again. I don't understand why all you guardians think that is a problem." Will, that's it, said.

"I don't think it's a problem, I think it is a great idea. What do you 'why all you guardians think that is a problem'?" I asked pulling my own gloves off and walking over to my bag. I set the gloves down and grabbed my bottle taking a long swig of the cool refreshing water.

"You didn't know? That's why we got detention; they even threatened to expel us if they found us practicing again. They always just say that there isn't going to be another attack and that I'll never be with out a guardian." Damon said stomping forward, brushing off Will's hand as he went.

"You sound so much like your sister." I muttered not expect him to hear. Stupid, better Moroi hearing.

"My sister? She doesn't care for fighting much anymore, we used to train together all the time at home but then she stopped once she started dating Edison." Damon snarled, hurt clear in his voice. I assume he felt abandoned by his sister.

"Back to the point." Will intervened. "Don't you think it is a waste of time?"

"Me? Hardly I think it is great, remember if you ever want any pointers just come to me. I'm happy to help." I smiled picking up my bag eager to get to my shift on time. "I'm sorry but I have a shift now. Bye."

And I was gone, leaving them to continue their practice. Shit, I forgot to clean up the mess I made of the equipment. Hum, they'll probably clean it up though. Note to self remember to say thanks next time. I ran straight to the perimeter, chucking my bag quickly in one of the still used watch posts. Oh great, I'm stuck with Stan today.

"Your late again." He hissed as I rushed to pull my messy hair into a ponytail.

"What? No 'Hiya Hathaway, long time no see.' I mean what is the world coming to these days. Oh and hiya Alto, long time no see, and I'm glad because of that." I said stalking off in front of him. There was nothing out of the ordinary, not even a few rebellious students. An hour or so later I met up with Stan at the watch post after doing a full scan of the perimeter. I was starting to see how boring it was guarding the school and now I kinda feel sorry for poor ol' Stan, only a little bit though.

After grabbing my bag I raced back to my room to have a well-deserved hot shower and to get changed into my nice fluffy pj's. As I was going straight to bed to be up for my night shift later. I was just settling down when a knock on the door interrupted me.

"Come in."

"Hey Rose, sorry for disturbing you but I just wanted to let you know that you have two days off from tomorrow night. Normally there are a couple that go together doing to Missoula and see a movie or something but this time Lexi has made aggrangements to go see her family in Germany she'll also be taking the rest of the week off so you may need to help cover some of her shifts but then she'll do some of yours when she gets back. But that means she isn't going with you to town if you decide to go but…" she trailed off shaking her head.

"Yeah, I think I might just go see a movie if that's okay."

"Yeah, yeah sure. Thanks Rose I'll let you get back to sleeping now." She turned after smiling warmly at me. God, she was kind of like a mother to me, I'd have to thank her for all she did for me when I was still at the academy.

"No problem." But she was already gone leaving me now wide-awake. Swinging out of bed I scrambled over to the closet and pulled out the box hidden on the stop shelf. I rested my hand on it, not daring to open it. I haven't in years. And wouldn't today, I sighed at the realization, before placing it back into its hiding spot before fishing out the vodka bottle next to it and then the packet of mini doughnuts.

Walking over to the bed, I sat down taking no time to open the packet of doughnuts and stuffing three of them into my mouth. Swallowing them, I popped open the vodka and took a long gulp. My nerves relaxed as the burning liquid trickled down my throat.

I cannot believe how easily I have been letting my guard slip this past couple of weeks I've been here. I was just an immature little girl back then but now, now I'm a sophisticated young guardian woman I should not be acting like this. He is married for Christ's sake.

I bet I know why, she was a Moroi, a royal one at that but he probably married her because she could give him kids, something I never could. I took another swig from the bottle, chugging it down till I was panting for breath. Closing the doughnuts I out them on my night stand before laying down with the vodka like a baby with its bottle.

Damn, that made me think of him again.


	7. Authors Note: Do Not IGNORE

Authors Note: MUST READ IF VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys, umm. Today I got a review some of you may have seen it, I do not know who it was by but it was pretty hurtful. I do appreciate criticism if it is in a form of help but that really hurt. I just want to know how many of you feel that way; do you guys feel I really have killed this story? If so PM me or post it in a review, cause if you think that I will stop posting chapters and I will delete the story. At this moment I am really hurt and things are just running through my mind. I can come up with two good excuses but right now I feel like I am being torn in too. I have been hurt a lot in my life so now when I get really hurt I kind of freak out really bad. So part of me says be a bitch but that would hurt people the other half says grovel, I don't want to do or be either. So I am going to do both.

Think about it, if neither of them had any sort of feeling toward each other than suddenly they are kissing that would mean they both need sex and are heartless whores. Personally I cannot see either Dimitri or Rose like that. By this I do not mean to be offensive towards the original author.

We I write, I write what would really happen, life is not perfect there are bad parts. But I learnt that they are what makes us stronger, that's way Richell Mied made Dimitri a Strigoi because if you can get over the bad parts together you are stronger together than before. That is what I am in the process of doing, I am glad whoever you are that you feel such intense emotions about the story but I just wish they were good.  
>I know the original author said that Dimitri and Rose were not in love when she was at the school and I am sticking to that. When Rose was a student she did NOT love Dimitri and it was the same with Dimitri he did NOT love Rose. The reason why Rose is having those thoughts will come out eventually but not straight away. As for Dimitri being a drunk, that is temporary, he is like Adrian at the moment while Adrian drinks to get rid of spirits darkness Dimitri drinks for a reason just as good that will as well come out later. Dimitri does not drink because he likes to drink.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: I Am So Sorry, My Roza

**Okay so this chapter is from Dimitri's point of view. Yes, I have decided to** **continue on with the story no matter what some people may think. I know this chapter is 10 reviews late but I guess you can kind of understand why. If you do have any queries, problems or questions please write to me in a review or PM but in a considerate manner please don't go accusing me of things before you know the whole story, literally in this sense. This time I will Update at 115 reviews.**

The young woman who stepped off the plane that day was the same dedicated novice I had known two years ago but yet entirely different. She looked the same, long dark brown hair, big brown eyes, full lips and tan skin, a picture perfect desert goddess. Though she was still very short, just 5'7". But yet so different. I tried to stay in control but my thoughts ran wild through my head. This was the girl I had comforted through hardness, the girl who had supported me through my life.

"Hello, Guardian Belikov." Was the first thing she said to me, obviously trying to sound professional. Compared to the rule-breaking novice she did a good job. And I replied just as professional but a small smile slid onto my face, she had always had that effect on me. But then my smile turned to a frown and sadness clearly flashed in my eyes as the topic of her transfer was brought up, reminding me of mine and Ivan's death. Trying to change the subject she asked where Guardian Petrov was and how she was supposed to find her room, but that's what I was there for. The walk was quiet and I noticed she snuck a few peeks at me and I her. After a while she asked me when I had gotten married, trying to make small talk.

"Some time after you graduated." I said curtly. Then she asked whom the lucky lady was. And again I replied curtly. "Do you remember Christian's aunt?" She'd commented on Tasha being 'the one with a scare on her cheek' and I hadn't been bothered in the slightest. "Yeah, her." My simple short answer.

I know that most would envision one smiling and looking happy when talking about ones wife but I wasn't. I know to Rose it would seem as if I didn't love Tasha and that was the truth she had always just been a friend to me, but then she was a dear friend who could give me kids and support me in my life. Rose's questioning was cut short as we arrived at her room. After telling her that I was right next door if she ever needed anything. She walked inside to unpack, I just turned and headed to the gym.

Ten minutes later Rose walked inside and over to the rugs that you usually spar on. I came towards her and asked if she wanted to spar, she agreed sounding pretty scared. We got in a fighting stance and started circling each other before I went for a punch to her face, she blocked it easily and we continued on until I kicked her in the stomach and she fell, me following after before I supposedly staked her. Our eyes locked then and we just stared at each other, as I was still on top of Rose. Then I brought my face closer to hers before brushing out lips in a delicate kiss, as I was unsure of her reaction. When she started to kiss me back I pulled away with impossible speed jumping about five feet away from her, as sense was shocked back into me, my control slamming down.

It was a week since the incident in the gym before I saw her again; it was true I had been avoiding her. That was until she walked into me and I caught her before she could go down. Her phone had fell from her hand along with two bottles of vodka, a worried voice came from it. I felt her observing gaze as she asked me what was wrong, nothing, was my reply as I released her arms and marched away taking one of the bottles with me. to my room then the church.

"What are you doing here?" I interrupted her with a raised voice.

"Dimitri." Her voice was hoarse from drinking to much alcohol. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I didn't." That was my brilliant answer.

"Yes you did. A week ago in the gym."

"It would be best for both of us if we just forgot that mistake, Miss Hathaway. Your forgetting I'm a married man, it clearly meant nothing to me." Pain flashed in her eyes.

"It's Guardian Hathaway." She had hissed cold standing up. "Besides I've already forgotten that thing that happened in the gym as it was an obvious mistake." Rose snarled, making the word 'thing' sounded like the most revolting thing in existent before running down the isle, away from me, away from my pain. Grabbing the empty vodka bottle I hurled it at the cold floor. Rage was consuming me; it was all her fault in the first place though, wasn't it? I tried, hadn't I? I wanted to be there, I was there but she wasn't. I persevered on even when she didn't. But not even I could wait forever.

Later that night when I was sure Rose would be asleep, I ran back to my room slamming the door but crashed into my desk pushing it over, spinning round I caught it but the lamp slid off and shattered on impact with the floor. I cursed unconsciously under my breath or at least I thought. I stumbled around looking for my other lamp and I just knocked into my chair. Not bothering anymore with the light, I fell, letting my body drop to the floor as a sob escaped through my lips. A heart-wrenching sob. And soon one sob turned to two and to turned to three.

I don't know how lay I lay there sobbing into the hard wood flooring but eventually I passed out completely and utterly exhausted.

The next time I woke up it was because someone had opened up a light in front of my eyelids. "Dimitri?" Brown met brown as I looked up into Rose's eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I! Urgh. My head." I groaned as the dull throbbing in my head became stronger. Images of me wondering around the campus flashed through my mind, then images of empty bottles, lots of empty bottles.

"How much did you drink?" the voice was quizzical.

"Four maybe five bottles." That was the understatement of the century. I knew it was many more then that.

"Four maybe five bottles! Are you serious?" she exclaimed loudly.

"Shh." I moaned barely aware of someone else saying the same thing. She started talking again but I could only focus on the throbbing of my head. That was until she wrapped her small arm around my waist, as she stood up we swayed to the left as I let most of my weight go on her but she recovered quickly, as always, and shuffled out into the cool fresh air.

I ended up pulling her towards the front door of the guardian dorms. "Dimitri we can't go in through there. You'll be in so much trouble." We turned around and headed towards the back entranced and I started to zone out until Rose 's voice rang out loud and clear, right in my ear, sending my head into another crazy whirl wind.

"Shh." I muttered practically unconscious. I was only slightly aware that we had started moving again. Then I was laid down on what I assumed to be my bed. She went to leave but I reached out and wrapped my hand around her wrist.

"Please. Don't." my eyes fluttered unsteadily. "Don't go."

And she hadn't, she had lain down next to me. I draped my arm across her waist and pulled her firmly against my chest. I know it was wrong but I didn't care, it felt so right, she fit there oh so perfectly.

It was good for a while as I woke before her. But as I brushed my fingertips running them up and down her arms before they moved further on their exploration of her body wrapping around her, drawing her closer, I didn't feel wrong, it didn't feel wrong. It felt natural. The haze I was in broke as she shifted a little and my arms froze before recoiling sharply. I pulled away and stood up, unleashing my fury upon my room, anything but her. Furniture it the floor, bottles smashed, but I still felt the urge to go back and take her in my arms and never let go. _Like you should've when you had the chance._ The voice hung in the empty air. Then a grabbed a picture of Tasha and I on our wedding day, letting my tears falls covering the glass before flinging it at a wall. Minutes later the whole room was trashed.

I was afraid now that I would hurt my precious Roza. Where did that come from? She wasn't mine, not by far. Turning back to my bed I picked up her still form and carried her back to her own room, placing her on her bed before leaning down and planting my lips on hers in a long loving kiss. But then I was gone leaving her all alone.

"Will you, Mia Rinaldi, the most wonderful woman in the world do me the honor of being my wife?" that was the next time I saw her, Eddie had been trying to plan it all for a few days and now that Rose had come it was perfect.

"Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes. YES!" she yelled throwing her head back and her arms around his neck. They looked so happy; I knew their marriage would be a long loving one. All the guardians and Moroi that had snuck in with me started cheering, yelling and screaming; laughing as he spun her around the room. My face was clearly twisted into a mask of, agony, jealousy and livid anger. There was no life in my brown eyes; my lips were frozen in a straight line. I turned to look at the person staring and found myself looking into big innocent eyes. Rose's. She made a step forward, towards me, but I shoved past the guardian next to me and out the door into the dimly lit corridor. I was indecisive, longing for her to follow me, longing for her to stay away. I slumped down against the opposite wall, my head in between my knees, my hands fisted I my unruly hair.

Silent tears trickled down my face, contorted into a mask of rage. I had always cared for her, yes but it was just that caring nothing more. To the most I had been a close friend, I was the person she turned to when we found out about Vasilissa's element and the darkness along with it. Me not anyone else.

I flinched as I heard the door open and light footfalls coming towards me, I could tell it was her. They stopped beside me where there she then slid down the wall, just sitting there in silence. I couldn't fight it, I didn't want to fight I; I wrapped my arms around her drawing her close.

"I am sorry Rose. I did not mean to take advantage of you. For forcing myself on you." I whispered. "Both times."

A moment later her dainty hand slid under my chin forcing me to look at her, not ready for this I cast my eyes to the ground. "Dimitri look at me. You didn't take advantage of me or force yourself upon me any of the times. It was all willing, I kissed you willingly, and I laid with you willingly. It was my choice."

"Why?" It slipped from my lips, why would she want me? "Why would you want to kiss me? I'm married, not even my wife..." Stupid, stupid Dimitri. _You know how she acts when people are in pain. That's why you stopped because it hurt too much and you didn't want it to hurt her to; you wanted her to be free._

"Because you are an amazing person Dimitri. Your kind, thoughtful, loving, respectful. That's way I let you kiss me, why I want you to kiss me."

"Kind. Thoughtful. Respectful. Roza you're kidding yourself. I am a drunken, violent man, who struggles to control himself around you. Who doesn't want to control himself."

"Then don't." I looked at her totally and utterly surprised. Well at least for a short while until she leant forward brushing her lips against mine then it clearly changed to lust. My arms snaked around her waist pulling her onto my lap before they fisted in her hair and hers in mine.

"I." Kiss. "Always." Kiss. "Loved." Kiss. "Your." Kiss. "Hair." I gasped out between frantic kisses.

"Ah-ha."

Our kisses were becoming more passionate and I was losing my control. I was faintly aware that I stood up and she'd wrapped her legs around my waist as to keep us lip locked. All rational thoughts were pushed from my head as her tongue entered my mouth. I spun us round pressing her against the wall as her fingers tugged at the hem of my shirt. It was almost off when the door to the lounge slammed open and we jumped apart, both into the shadows the broken lights cast. The people swarmed out all swaying a little, Eddie and hisfiancée the last to leave wrapped up in each other.

_What had I done? _Turning quickly to look at Rose I saw her ducking in the shadows. She didn't deserve that, didn't deserve to have to hide what she felt. And if she loved me she would, always hiding, sneaking in the shadows.

I made the decision then, for both of us. She couldn't fall in love with me, she deserved better. She deserved more.

I slid in among the group as they were passing me, too cowardly to let her see me. Seconds later I could feel her eyes on me, the intensity enough to make me turn against my will and look back at her.

"I am so sorry, my Roza." I mumbled as coloured lights flashed behind me on the dance floor. Tipping my head back I drowned the rest of the bottle of Russian vodka in my hand.


	9. Chapter 9: Behind The Club

**A/N Hey guys, I'm sorry for taking so long to UD, I have no excuses but my Internet has been off for a few weeks. This is (part of) my favourite chapter so I hope you enjoy it just as much as I do. **

**It still amazes me how many people from all over the world read my story so, I am going to be bold as such and ask that when or if you review this story please say what country you are from and tell me a little bit about the culture there. This time guys we need to get to 130 reviews but I may UD sooner if I can.  
>Also, does anyone want me to do another Dimitri's P.o.V?<strong>

Rose P.o.V

The heavy doors closed behind me sealing off the reality of the world outside. It was dark inside the club the only lights were those flashing colours and shapes over the dance floor, packed with sweaty human teens. After scanning the area for signs of Strigoi I headed over to one of the circular bars where eight others sat. Two were passionately lip locked, their drinks long forgotten. And almost all the others were in the process of flirting but there was one man that stood out.

He was hunched over the bar, a bottle of extra strong Russian Vodka clutched tightly in his hand. Unfortunately he sat in darkness and the shadows masked his features concealing his face from my view. He was clearly a depression drinker; he uses the alcohol to wash away his sorrows.

My attention was drawn away from this mystery man as the sound of raised voices filled my ears from the other corner of the club. Two human men stood face to face in a heated discussion a girl sobbing on the floor. Tensing, I watched as the taller man drew back his fist ready to strike but the newly consoled girl sprung from her position grabbing on to his arm, a pleading look on her face. Eventually he spun around and stalked out of the club dragging the girl after him. Satisfied with the out come I turned back to the bar and was meet by the friendly looking bar tender.

"What can I get for you tonight darlin'?" He asked with a slight southern drawl.

"Surprise me!" I said spinning around to face the club once again. Young human couples swayed, grinding intimately against each other to the fast paced beat of the music. Suddenly my view of the dance floor was obscured by a tall figure, a man in his middle twenties with shaggy black hair, grey eyes and an obvious smirk at what he thought would be his next catch.

"Hello Gorgeous, what your name?" Luckily I was saved the hassle of making an excuse to turn away from him.

"One Sex on the Beach." I was slightly shocked at the voice behind me, it was the bar tender. "Oh honey when you get home put the kids to sleep I have to work late tonight."

"You-" the man stuttered from next to me. "Err um yeah I just saw my date gotta go." He was off in a flash zooming to the dance floor. I laughed lightly as I brought the drink to my lips.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. The little crap is a regular always harassing pretty girls."

"There's must be some way I can repay you?"

"Just keep buying drinks as long as you're here."

"Will do." I said happily holding up my drink and taking a long swig.

Three drinks later I was getting bored. I know me, Rosemarie Hathaway, getting bored in a club packed with hotties that must be something you'd never expect but I had grown up a fair bit over the years. I had seen a deeper meaning to life through Christian and Liss, and I was fully prepared to find it for myself as well but to do that I figured might as well hang up my danger-seeking belt.

But as you know it is very unlikely for me to get bored in a club and tonight was not one of those times, on my way to the dance floor I shuffled along the back wall to avoid all the sweaty couples making out. "The bitch should know her place." A voice bellowed, definitely a man, shortly follow by the sound of something heavy knocking into the clubs metal trashcans, let's just say it was my initiative that told be the heavy thing was the speakers voice. That certainly caught my attention and there was no way this night was going to be boring in anyway. "The woman is dirt under the finger nails of men like me."

"Well you can hardly call yourself a man." The trashcans were knocked again but this time I knew it was the dude trying to stand up. A girls' sobs were audible even over the noise of the fight. Damn, it was probably the group from earlier going at it again. I stalked over to the thick back door that had failed to close properly and was now giving me the access to listen in on the fight, throwing it open I moved harshly through the doorway and down the rusty stairs.

Unfortunately, I was met with the sight of soaked, mud covered and tousled men. Two on the ground rolling around, and three standing up well two were standing up and one was slumped in the middle of the two, looking terribly beat up. There was indeed a girl, the same girl from earlier, sobbing on the wet ground, her short gold dress failed to conceal, well, anything. No one had noticed me yet and I used that to my advantage sneaking up behind the girl. I gently slipped my hand into hers expecting her to scream or at least shrink away from me but she was to far gone and continued to sob. I moved my other arm around her waist and hoisted her up to her feet before slowly leading her to the steps and through the doorway into the hall where someone would find her.

I raced back outside to find the scene worse then when I had left, two more men had shown up and had seized hold of one of the men who had been fighting, the other still lay on the ground propped up on an elbow as he wiped his bloody nose.

"Your gonna pay for that you fucker." He growled hastily trying to spring to his feet. Emphasis on the try part, the stumbled almost collapsing but manage to lean on the wall of the club and gain his bearings. I was surprised that no one had noticed the fact that I was just standing there in the open observing their little problem and the girl had just vanished.

"Josh just leave them out of it this is between me and you." The man I had seen earlier slumped between what were obviously 'Josh's' minions; I think I'm just going to call him Bob.

"What's the use of having muscle men under your employment and not using that to your advantage." Josh smirked now that he was standing without the wall's support.

"You only have them cause your to week to defend yourself and anyway I could take the all in a fight." This new voice was different, the slur made it obvious that its owner was in fact drunk, but what shocked me and signaled the voice as different was the fact that I recognized it. It was the voice that haunted my dreams, the voice that haunted my day, it was _his _voice. Dimitri's.

What was he doing here? Tempting and beating up humans were not his forte, well technically he was mostly the one getting beat up. I watched as Josh swung his fist fiercely landing a firm punch on Dimitri's gut and then laughed as Dimitri doubled over. With a nod from Josh the men restraining Dimitri dropped him roughly and stood back as Josh knelt down to Dimitri's current level. "I'd very much like to see that."

The moon shone through the clouds, a silvery glow illuminating the dingy alleyway lighting Dimitri's hostile face. It was clear that Josh has gotten the worse of their earlier tumble but Dimitri still bore some evidence, the split lip, black eye and broken nose were only a few on his face. I was frozen in shock; this was not the man I remembered from my days as a student.

"Leave him alone!" 'Bob's' cry brought me out of my retrieve and a plan started forming in my mind.

"Be quiet, Rob." Josh laughed. So Bob's name was really Rob, that can't be a coincident. "You can start."

Wincing as I heard boot connect with flesh I was tempted to go back to my rush in without thinking way but I knew if I wanted to save everyone this is what needs to happen. I continued on quietly stalking through the shadows before freezing behind Rob and his capturers, clutching the piece of timber I had found earlier on the stairs I brought my arm back to strike and swung aim at the dude on Rob's left knocking him out cold with the one blow. As Rob had already been thrashing around wildly when the guard collapsed and his grip relaxed Rob unconsciously tore free and ended up stumbled into the other one. Unfortunately that knocked the other guard out of my line of contact and caught the attention of Josh but not the men beating Dimitri or even Dimitri himself.

The guard quickly recovered though and shoved Rob away harshly before turning to face me but instead he got acquainted with my trusty piece of timber and hit the floor cold like his buddy. By this time Rob had backed up against the wall of the club cautiously not knowing whom to fear at the present time.

"Well, well, well who is this stunning beauty?" Well now I know Josh is an egotistical coward.

"I know who I'm not." I replied.

"And who is that?" he asked relaxed.

"An narcissistic coward named Josh."

"You little–" he started furiously but I cut him off.

"Bitch? Yeah, I've been told." I smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Zachary get over here and show this girl whose boss." One of the men ruthlessly beating Dimitri froze mid kick and turned his head to face josh then me, a cruel smile curling on his lips.

"Of course."

"Oh good I could use the practice." I smiled moving into a fighting stance while he just stood there grinning. He made the first move lunging clumsily straight for me but a quick sidestep to the left effectively moving out of his path and gaining the opportunity to deliver a sift kick to his chest. He fell backwards hitting his head on the dirty ground. Flicking his arms back and letting the momentum continue through his body he lifted himself onto his hands before attempting to kick my legs out from under me. But Dimitri had used that move on me one to many times and I had expected it from a cheat like Zach. Jumping to avoid it was harder since I was wearing heels but I managed before landing steadily, watching as Zach finally rose to his feet and took a fighting stance as he had finally got it in his head I was not some weak little girl.

He lent on his left foot half a second before lunging towards me from the right landing a blow to my arm, I stumbled slightly in my heels but quickly sent a blow to his nose, which he was unable to dodge in time. I smiled at the satisfying crack and the look of pain on his face. Point one for Rose, nil for Zach.

Now it gets interesting.

**A/N** **Hey guys** **this chapter may be a bit weird cause it isn't the whole chappie. I promised that I would get a chapter up by Monday, cause I'll be gone for a week, but I got writers block and haven't been able to finish it yet so expect the rest up later but there was the beginning.**


	10. Chapter 10: AN LEMONS

A/N Sorry guys for the long delay again, but I have written most of the next chapter just this question kept popping in to my head:

Do you guys want lemons?

If you don't that's fine I'll do a bit more editing and the chapter should be pasted soonish.

If you do, well that's fine too but I am too young to write them sooooooooooo if any of guys wouldn't mind writing them for me. If so I could give some idea of what I want or if more then one of you guys want to write it or something I try and do my best to play around with them all and fit them in.

Please! Please! Please! Give me your ideas.


End file.
